Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank configured to supply a liquid to liquid consuming section, and a liquid droplet jetting apparatus including the tank.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ink-jet printer, etc., as an example of a liquid consuming apparatus provided with a liquid consuming section configured to consume a liquid stored in a liquid storage chamber. For example, there is known an ink-jet printer provided with an ink tank which stores an ink, and a liquid jetting section which jets the ink supplied from the ink tank via a liquid delivery (lead-out) section. Further, the ink tank is configured such that the liquid can be replenished (refilled) to the ink tank from an inlet provided on the upper surface of a liquid container.
In the ink tank described above, the liquid lead-out section is arranged at a position over (on the upper side of) the bottom surface of the ink tank. Accordingly, in a case that the liquid level of the ink becomes lower than the position of the liquid lead-out section, there is such a possibility that air might enter into and mix with an ink flow channel extending from the ink tank and arriving at the liquid jetting section. It is difficult, however, to make a user recognize that the ink needs to be replenished or refilled in a state that the ink is still stored in the space between the liquid lead-out section and the bottom surface of the ink tank.
The present teaching has been made in view of the above-described circumstances; an object of the present teaching is to provide a tank which can be replenished with a liquid via an inlet, wherein any entering and mixing of the air with and into the liquid outflowed via an outlet port is suppressed.